


The End of the Angels

by SummerMistedDragon



Series: Dominion of the Heavens [1]
Category: Dominion (TV), Legion (2010)
Genre: Archangel Corps, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Helena - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Delphi, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Red Ridge, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vega - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerMistedDragon/pseuds/SummerMistedDragon
Summary: Michael is stoic, calm, silent, sometimes an asshole...and the defined, regal leader of Vega's AAC.  No one can ever doubt that.  Right?  Six weeks post The Flood, a simple ceremony leads to one hell of a ride in Vega and what's left of the human species as ancient laws are broken and new ways of life are taken into form.  William Whele and Noma Banks have been hiding a secret for years, and it may be Vega's...the Chosen One's...only hope for survival.





	1. Chapter One

Xxx

_0500_ wake up, dress, report for training with the obnoxious and always wide awake archangel who could hear every single sarcastic mutter made by anyone when complaining about exercises at the ungodly hours of the morning.

_1045_ finally finish training an hour and half late because said archangel heard the comment about duty and the need for sleep.

_1100_ shower, grab an apple as breakfast wasn't an option due to training going so long. Sprint to House Whele for guard rotation to avoid being late.

_1530_ be dismissed from rotation early because William Whele was attempting to pester about being the Chosen One, Consul Whele found out, was excused to avoid conflicts. Now owe Sgt. Hanson a free rotation cover due to substitution.

_1545_ due to leaving guard shift early, get ass dragged outside the city limits to have a training 'session' with the previously mentioned obnoxious archangel, get said ass kicked because archangel is a dick

_1900_ finally get a decent meal after weapons check and barracks inspection. Get penalty marks for not having sword in perfect condition due to prior 'session' ruining the edge _again_ , skip shower

_1930_ run back to barracks to shower because dick archangel refused entry

_1945_ get lecture from dick archangel about tardiness

_2230_ get dismissed from archangel's presence after meditating ended in disaster and aggravation from both sides, may or may not have gotten into heated argument with archangel…

_2300_ report to House Whele for overnight guard rotation

_0330_ make it back to barracks, collapse on bed to sleep, clothes still on

_0500_ wake up...

Xxx

Alex Lannon couldn't be anymore bored with the routine of his life. The only high light of his day, if he could call it that, was the very slight variance in his routine before heading to an induction ceremony. His captain sent him to the Stratosphere with Noma and Ethan to escort Michael to the ceremony where new soldiers would graduate from training and either be assigned an army unit, or a select few would get the lucky promotion to Archangel Corps.

Due to the prestige of the situation, everyone not on duty at that very moment was in dress uniform, basically their normal gear but polished up with any badges they'd been awarded. Least to say any awards Alex had earned had been stripped because of disciplinary measures. Michael even had a dress uniform, more like thin armor that was meant for battle, due to his own schedule and preferences the archangel rarely wore the gear, opting to use it for formality such as today.

Forgoing true protocol, Alex knocked on the angel's bedroom door before entering without waiting for a response. Michael was just exiting his bathroom, wiping at his face with a cloth before nodding to them, heading for the armor stacked on a chair. Noma and Ethan made themselves busy by watching Vega from the panoramic windows, whispering quietly as they pointed things out. Alex stood next to Michael as the angel slid his boots on, buckling the leg pieces over his black jeans before standing. The hand and wrist guards slid up easily, displaying the Corps emblem in bright silver as Michael rolled his shoulders before reaching for the waist piece. Due to his wings he was unable to have something that completely covered his chest and back, instead the top of the piece stopped an inch below where his wings emerged. Michael grunted softly as he attempted to clasp the buckles in the back, brow furrowing as he adjusted how his arms were bent to better reach the clasps.

Alex bit back an unprofessional smirk as Michael struggled, finally glancing up when Noma turned at the delay in them leaving.

"Are the buckles broken?"

"No, merely refusing to close."

Noma grinned a little before smoothing out her expression, stepping forward to assist the archangel when he sighed in mild irritation. Her hands gripped the leather like material as she checked the straps before trying to pull the two edges together, one was supposed to overlap the other, now they wouldn't even meet.

"Huh...there's like a two inch gap."

Michael glanced over his shoulder, eyes narrowed, "That is not possible."

"Well it can't shrink...so something else changed size." Alex silently applauded Noma for finding a discreet way to mention whether or not the angel had gained weight, it was highly unlikely as Michael didn't eat like humans did, but it was possible that his muscles shifted or were swollen slightly due to the injury he'd sustained from Furiad six weeks ago. Abdominal wounds took forever to fully recover, angel or not.

Michael didn't respond to the hint, merely shifted his stance to brace against the wall, "Pull it shut."

Noma nodded in understanding, adjusting her grip carefully to avoid grabbing Michael's black shirt beneath the armor, "Suck it in."

The soft mutter earned a frown from the angel, but he complied anyway, tightening his torso as she struggled for a moment. The buckles just barely closed, the metal hooks catching and straining to remain that way. Michael grunted as he straightened, grimacing slightly as a hand went to his side.

"You alright?"

The glare Alex received was enough to shut him up, Michael brushing past them with a nod to Noma before he grabbed his signature coat. If Alex hadn't known better due to so much time around him, he wouldn't have noticed the archangel was struggling to breathe properly, sounding like he was out of breath as they headed out.

Xxx

The ceremony for inducting new Corps soldiers was honestly boring, a captain would read off their duties and their vow, the new guys taking their oath and being given the new arm patch that displayed their unit. Michael stood next to the podium, not speaking but being a constant presence and reminder what the soldiers were agreeing to.

The commanding officers had the authority, but Michael had the final word.

Throughout the three hour long ceremony, Michael had stood ramrod straight, arms behind his back casually as he usually did, staring out over the rows of men and women ready to move on in their service. By the end, Alex and Noma could see the sweat starting to bead on the archangel's forehead, chest moving a bit rapidly in an attempt to get enough air into his lungs. Noma glanced to Alex quickly, receiving a tight nod to confirm he'd noticed too.

Michael was oblivious to their exchange, but he did shift slightly on his feet, barely noticeable, but enough to know he wasn't comfortable standing there. Anyone unfamiliar with the angel would brush it off, Alex knew something was wrong in an instant. Michael could and had stood completely still for hours on end, not even twitching, a couple hour ceremony shouldn't elicit anything from the angel.

With a note of finality, the ceremony concluded, the upper ranks of the army applauding their new members, the Corps saluting their new comrades. Commanding officers directed the ranks out of the auditorium, a couple higher ups speaking with Michael before departing. Alex and Ethan stood from their chairs, stretching slightly before following Noma to the stage to await Michael. They escorted him here, time to escort him back, or to a Senate meeting, Alex couldn't remember where they had to go next.

Michael hadn't moved by the time they arrived, watching the last of the new soldiers file out before turning his head enough to look at them.

The look on his face was one Alex didn't want to see again, it was the same as when Furiad's blade had slid into the angel's torso, one of mild confusion and pain before he dropped.

The archangel was shaking as he buckled, falling against Alex when the soldier rushed over, arms wrapping under the angel's to try and keep him upright. Michael couldn't get his feet under him, going limp for a moment as Noma and Ethan grabbed his arms.

"Shit...what the hell?!" Alex didn't have an answer, trying to look the angel over without prying. Michael's head lolled a little as his lips parted, face pale and sweaty as the other two soldiers lifted his arms to their shoulders.

"Noma?"

"Private room, now."

Alex barely had enough time to reach the doors before they did, holding them open as Noma and Ethan half carried Michael from the stage and down a side hallway, heading towards a side room off the main barracks. Luckily it was evening meal time, leaving the bunk room completely empty as they ducked into the back hallway and into the little used room.

"What are these even here for?"

Noma turned her head to Alex once she and Ethan had eased Michael down onto the creaking cot, adjusting the old pillows to prop him up slightly, Michael was still unresponsive when she spoke, "There was a unit shift a couple years ago after that big assassination attempt, there was a plan for an elite protection unit but it got cut soon after, Ethan and I were on the list to be part of it and some other guys, we were supposed to use these rooms as our quarters."

Alex moved closer to check on Michael, "Why wasn't I told this?"

Ethan snorted, "You were on probation for sneaking out of the walls again."

"Ah."

Noma didn't respond any further, trying to examine the archangel, finally giving up with a sigh before she reached under Michael's torso, popping the buckles off the armor in a snap and yanking the chest piece off. Michael jerked up with a gasp, gulping for air as he rolled onto his side coughing.

"Bucket!"

Alex slid her the trashcan just before Michael gagged, retching into the container with enough force his whole body was shaking. It wasn't pleasant to listen to as Alex politely averted his gaze. Ethan was already rinsing out a cup at the sink in the corner, handing it full to Noma.

Michael threw up a second time before he was able to let go of the trash can, using the water to rinse out his mouth before rolling over and laying back against the pillows as he gasped for air. Noma wet a cloth in the sink after rinsing out the bucket, resting the damp cloth on the archangel's forehead as she sat back down next to him.

"Archangel?"

He didn't respond right away, taking several minutes to catch his breath and still his shaking form. "Thank you Sgt. Banks."

She nodded, standing after a moment to give him space as he rested.

Her confused and slightly worried gaze locked on Ethan and Alex, both of them shrugging, neither had any ideas or knew how to proceed. Michael didn't move for a long moment, finally grunting softly as he sat up, hand going to his head as he made to stand. Alex stepped forward to stop him, instead having to catch him when Michael buckled for a second time, dropping back to the cot in exhaustion.

"I don't think you should move."

Michael grudgingly nodded, sitting back against the wall with his eyes closed as he groaned softly, arms wrapping around his stomach in discomfort. "That would be wise."

Noma shifted, "Shift change is in twenty minutes, if you're not steady enough by then, no one will notice if you spend the night in here, wouldn't hurt to rest for awhile….uh, sir."

Michael opened one eye enough to look at her, nodding slightly before lunging for the bucket, barely glancing at Alex in thanks when he held it up, the angel hunched over the bucket with a strangled groan. Michael heaved miserably, bringing up stomach acid and the couple sips of water he'd managed to swallow. The dry heaves weren't pleasant either, and he was officially shaking by the time he was able to sit back.

Noma and Alex kept him from falling as he laid back, stretching out a little stiffly on the cot. He refused the blanket, eyes already drifting shut when they stood back. Within minutes he was asleep, head slightly tilted to the side. The three soldiers slipped from the room silently, keeping the door cracked a hair just in case before glancing at each other.

Ethan spoke first, sounding just as confused and panicked as they were feeling, "What the hell?!"

Xxx

Michael remained asleep well into the night, waking for about ten minutes when Alex brought him some crackers and soup from the late night shift meal. He slipped into sleep soon after eating, breathing deeply as Alex settled onto another cot in the back room. Ethan was covering for him at House Whele for the night shift, and Noma had slipped some of her scotch to the captain on duty who was making barrack rounds that night. With a little luck they'd make it til morning with none the wiser that something was wrong with the archangel.

Michael had merely stated he must have eaten something bad before the ceremony, ignoring any further questions as he shifted to lay on his side and fell back asleep.

Noma waited until both she and Alex were positive he was unconscious before turning to her comrade and friend, "Ok wonder boy, got any ideas?"

Xxx

Xx

Xxx

Alex woke up just before six in the morning, rubbing at his eyes as he rolled to sit up and glancing around the dimly lit room. Noma was curled up with her back to them, still sound asleep as her watch alarm hadn't beeped yet. Michael was also still asleep, now at least a blanket was over him as he'd started shivering slightly late at night when the two soldiers had finally gone to bed. Noma didn't dare check for fever in case her touch woke him up, instead draping the blanket over him and hoping for the best. Michael had merely shifted beneath it, head turning to the other side without him waking at all.

The angel looked terrible, almost as bad as when Alex had brought him to the hospital after Furiad had stabbed him, pale and breathing weakly, like even while he was asleep he was exhausted. Lannon watched him rest for several minutes, Michael shifting a little as he swallowed reflexively, not even stirring when Ethan slipped into the room with covered plates of food.

Noma growled at them when they prodded her awake, blinking blearily but accepting the peace offering of eggs and waffles with half a grin.

It was easier for them to wait for Michael to wake up then daring to disturb him, eating in silence and ensuring the cover on the archangel's plate remained tight so to keep the food hot. Michael started to stir shortly after they began opening the synthetic syrup packets, the sweet smell invading the room as Ethan stole Alex's to drench his food in. Alex didn't mind, instead taking the guy's pepper packet to season his eggs with. The archangel let out a soft noise as he woke up, halfway making it to a sitting position before looking around to realize they were there. Noma was about to speak a greeting when the archangel gagged, hand going to his mouth in a flash before Alex jumped to his feet and grabbed the bucket.

Whatever was making the angel sick, it couldn’t be the food, no one else in the entirety of the barracks had gotten sick from the soup last night, and anything lingering from beforehand was well gone from Michael's stomach by this point. Ethan quickly removed the food from the room when it became apparent the smell was what was bothering the angel, returning with a pack of crackers and a bottle of water. Michael managed a few swallows before throwing up again like he had the night before, collapsing back against the pillows in exhaustion.

"This is getting ridiculous…"

The soft murmur was enough for the soldiers to go on edge, glancing to each other for ideas.

Alex shifted on his feet, "This has happened before?"

Michael nodded slightly, groaning a little as he rested a hand over his eyes, "...off and on...several weeks now…"

His heavy gasps for air prompted Noma to pull out her med kit, running the thermometer over the angel's forehead while she had the chance. When nothing came up she sat down next to him, waiting until he looked to her with a sigh. "Permission to examine you? Angel or no...getting sick constantly is not acceptable."

Michael nodded in consent, holding up a hand to make her wait as he rolled onto his side and heaved again, back rippling with the action of expelling the minimal food he'd eaten a few hours ago. Alex left to dispose of the bucket, bringing back a fresh one and finding Noma carefully prodding along Michael's abdomen. Due to his discomfort from the armor the day before and the inability to eat easily, it was possible the archangel still had lingering damage from the stab wound.

Noma's face remained impassive for most of the examination, brow only furrowing once before her features smoothed out. Michael didn't see the change, eyes closed as he attempted to control his breathing to keep from throwing up again. Noma glanced up to the two guys, a faint look of worry in her eyes before she turned to Michael and lightly shook his wrist.

"Archangel…"

"Hmm?"

"I think you need to get to the hospital...I am not trained in enough medical standings to proceed."

Michael sat up smoothly, showing no signs of his illness as he moved, but he swayed once upright, "And this is prompted by what?"

Noma shook her head firmly, "You don't want to hear it."


	2. Chapter 2

Xxx

Noma not only got them to the hospital without suspicion, but slipped them up to the third floor to meet with the one doctor she trusted enough in this situation, stating simply he owed her a favor.  Michael remained silent throughout all of it, following her without a word.  Alex couldn't tell if the archangel was actually sick and in need of care, or was somehow just humoring them.  Either way his sudden complacent mood was unsettling and not easing any of Alex's nerves.  Ethan was no better, the usually talkative soldier hadn't spoken more than a handful of words around Michael, even his nervous rambling had ceased, he ensured no one was ever following them as they moved, but still kept his distance from the archangel.

Dr. Rogers was just finishing up at the nursing station on the third floor when they stepped out from the stair well, he gave Noma a short wave before motioning for them to wait a moment as he signed off on something.  The look on the doctor's face when he recognized Michael set Alex on edge, but what worried the soldier more was that the archangel spun on a heel and ducked into the bathroom just down the hall, collapsing to his knees as he heaved into the toilet.

Alex followed, holding onto Michael's shoulders when he saw how the angel's arms were shaking.  The angel's heaving was enough to nearly echo in the bathroom, the strangled sounds earning a wince from the human.  He tried to focus on something else, but Noma's voice didn't carry through the door besides a low murmur, Dr. Roger's voice a tad deeper and just as quiet.  Michael didn't seem to notice any of it, finally leaning back with a soft groan before Alex helped him to his feet and flushed the toilet with his foot.  The fact that the archangel actually needed Alex's help to walk was even more concerning, leaning heavily on Lannon as they exited the bathroom once Michael had cleaned up quickly.

Ethan quickly took Michael's other side, helping him to the private exam room Noma was waiting at while Dr. Rogers fussed with a machine in the corner.  The exam bed was tilted up halfway when they entered, the two soldiers helping Michael lay back once he was steady enough to tilt that much.  Dr. Rogers had already set up an IV bag of saline, pulling out the needle and inserting it into the back of Michael's hand without so much as a "may I?".  Michael didn't seem to notice the abruptness, watching listlessly before resting his head back and closing his eyes.  He did shift a little when Dr. Rogers swung out a pair of stirrups , guiding the archangel's heels into the loops before turning back to his machine.

"How long have you been feeling ill?"

"Nearly two months."

Dr. Rogers remained expressionless, but Alex's brow furrowed, having probably been one of the few people who spent an extensive amount of time around the archangel this was news to him...other than the injury Michael had shown no signs of anything.

The doctor continued calibrating his machine, pulling a wand and cord from the cabinet and plugging it in as he spoke, "And when have you been feeling ill during the day?  I assume it is not constant as there have been no medical reports indicating this."

Michael shook his head slightly, "Mostly early mornings, rarely any later than midday, though I am unable to consume anything until evening."

That earned a soft hum from the doctor before he motioned for Michael to lift his shirt, glancing to him for permission before squeezing a light blue gel over the archangel's stomach.

"An ultrasound will hopefully find the cause of the issue, lingering complications from the stab wound you sustained six weeks ago could be quite serious."

The wand pressing against his stomach made Michael wince slightly, face contorting in pain.  Alex was beginning to wonder just how much of this illness had wrecked the archangel's self control and stoic exterior.  Alex had moved to Vega with his father when he was five, an eight ball attack had gotten so bad that Jeep had been injured in the fight to the extent their solitude wasn't going to cut it.  After the first initial meeting of the archangel, Alex had always seen Michael as someone cold and calculating, one not to speak unless absolutely necessary and only on facts.  Something was definitely wrong.

The archangel let out a soft sigh, "It is not the wound."

"Oh?"

Michael grimaced when the doctor pressed the wand a little harder against the angel's navel, "This started before the stabbing."

Dr. Rogers hummed a bit disapprovingly, eyes flicking to meet Michael's before the angel closed them again.  Adjusting the wand's position, the doctor enhanced the image on the screen, looking Michael over briefly before clearing his throat.

"I will agree with you on that the wound was not the cause of this, not so surprising symptoms wise all things considered."

Noma shifted from where she leaned against the closed door, arms crossing as she tried to look over Dr. Rogers' shoulder without moving from her post.  "Considering what doc?"

"According to these scans and my estimate Michael, you are ten weeks pregnant."

Michael sat up abruptly, getting shoved back down when the image distorted on the screen.  Noma moved to hold him down if needed while Dr. Rogers adjusted the wand again, turning the screen so the archangel could see what he was seeing.

The image wasn't perfect, but it was clear enough to see the curled form inside the angel, a bit odd looking due to its age but it was obviously a baby.

Alex was about to ask the obvious question of how when Michael started gasping for air, eyes fluttering as he dropped back against the bed.  Whether it was shock or something else, Michael went limp and Dr. Rogers jerked to his feet and grabbed an oxygen mask behind the exam bed, handing it to Noma to slide neatly over the angel's face while Rogers examined Michael further.

The angel came to a few minutes later, groaning slightly before he yanked the mask off and threw up.  At least Dr. Rogers expected that, having a bucket waiting once Michael had stirred more than blinking sluggishly.

Once settled back down, Dr. Rogers showed the still images again, handing Michael a damp cloth to wipe off his stomach while the doctor spoke.

"Unless this new machine is faulty, that is a developing fetus.  And the symptoms Noma here relayed to me as well-the fatigue and weight gain-and you confirming the morning sickness only adds to this.  With your permission I can run a few blood tests to confirm further, to be safe I'd like to do an MRI as well to ensure things are alright."

Michael hesitated before nodding, staring at the far wall and refusing to make eye contact with any of them.  Dr. Rogers was quick to note his mood change, proceeding with drawing two vials of blood before adjusting the IV flow.

"If you will allow me, I'd rather admit you to a private room, based on your hospital file archangel you are severely dehydrated.  Pregnant or no that is not safe for anyone."

Again Michael simply nodded, jaw clenching slightly as the doctor erased the ultrasound memory after copying the data to his computer pad for safe keeping.  On the way to the hospital, Noma had assured them that Rogers would not only be the doctor to handle this professionally, but would maintain the strictest confidentiality.

None of that seemed to matter now to Michael, the archangel laying on the bed and staring blankly at the wall.  Dr. Rogers left to make preparations to move the archangel, assuring them he'd return soon.  Michael didn't respond, one hand gripping the sheet on the exam bed tightly while the other rested on his stomach.

"Michael-"

The archangel jerked to his feet, yanking the IV out of his hand in split second as he began to move.  Alex had seen him mad before, but nothing like this...this level of frustration was completely new to him.  Michael growled softly, not meeting Lannon's or Noma's gaze as he paced, hands running through his short hair and down his face in irritation.

Neither soldier dared try getting him to stop, letting him pace undisturbed.  While pale and obviously exhausted, Michael could still easily lay them out without even blinking, and neither wanted to take that risk.  Michael didn't speak as he moved back and forth across the small room, staring at nothing as his mind raced.

Dr. Rogers had just stepped back in the side door, a gurney visible on the other side before he shut it again, leaning back on the wood once he saw how agitated Michael was.  None of them spoke for several minutes, letting the archangel be, though Rogers did keep eyeing the slight bleeding on Michael's hand from where he had yanked the IV out.

Michael had just begun to slow down a bit in his pacing when he suddenly doubled over, crying out in pain as an arm wrapped around his stomach, the other bracing on the exam table to keep him on his feet.

Dr. Rogers was at his side in an instant, steadying him upright as a hand slid under Michael's, "Cramping or pain?"

"Both…" Michael's voice was breathless, gasping for air like he'd gotten socked in the chest, "Oh father it hurts…"

Whether he noticed his slip up Michael didn't show it, grimacing as he nearly bent in half in pain, groaning loudly.

"Noma, top cabinet shelf, muscle relaxant." said Rogers, already checking Michael's heart rate with his stethoscope.

"Got it."

The syringe was handed over and its contents injected into a vein in Michael's arm.  The long minutes between the administering and the drug actually kicking in only added to the tension in the room.  The notable difference in Michael was enough for everyone to breathe a sigh of relief, the angel able to breathe normally again as he straightened a little with a grimace.  Whether he noticed it or not, Michael kept a hand on his stomach, nodding when Dr. Rogers made to step away and bring the gurney in.  The pain had left Michael breathless, and he sagged down onto the wheeled bed as soon as he could, accepting the oxygen mask for a moment while Ethan stepped in the room as well.

Once Michael had laid back and was ready, Dr. Rogers instructed Ethan and Alex to push the bed, directing them out and down the hallway with Noma right behind them.

"Have to say Noma, I applaud your deduction skills on that one, that and happening upon a rare week when half my ward is empty."

"Your ward doc?"

Rogers glanced over his shoulder as he held open a set of swinging doors leading to the private rooms, "Yes Sgt. Lannon, if you hadn't noticed you are on the maternity floor, I not only run this ward but it just so happens to only be half occupied this week, I also supervise the ICU section for castes V-3 and higher, keeping my mouth shut is as common as breathing."

"Noma-"

"Shut up Alex...I told you I took medical training, just didn't specify what field, had a hunch and rolled with it."

Alex just shook his head, glancing down at Michael on the bed, the archangel had let his eyes close again, but Alex couldn't tell if it was in exhaustion or because he was about to get sick again.  The angel swallowing thickly only confirmed the nausea theory, and Alex slowed his fast pace a bit to smooth out the ride.

The private room was already prepped with monitors and a fresh IV bag, a set of hospital garb was laid out on the counter next to the bathroom, but Rogers made no inclination to have Michael change when the doctor helped him transfer to the regular bed, adjusting the head a little to ease Michael's breathing.

A fresh IV needle was put in on the opposite hand, a bandage wrapping up the cut from the first one.  Michael watched silently as the heart monitor was clamped on his index finger, merely shifting to remove his boots and hand Noma his coat to set aside before laying back fully once Rogers stepped away.

"I would recommend getting some rest, I will go run these tests and return with the results by this evening.  My assistant will deliver food at noon-"

Michael gagged, coughing into his arm at the mere mention of food, face contorted in pain as he fell back against the pillows.

Rogers didn't even blink, "Deliver at noon, a light meal, something unlikely to turn a stomach.  I will be back after then to discuss everything with you."

Without waiting for a response the doctor left, ensuring the door was shut behind him as he pulled the gurney out with him.

Ethan glanced to each of them before clearing his throat, "Is it too early to ask about the elephant in the room?"

Michael responded by reaching over and promptly throwing his boot at the soldier, rubbing at his face tiredly.

Noma rolled her eyes as she dropped into a chair, yawning behind a hand, "Ethan...shut up."

"But seriously though…" Alex waited to continue until Michael looked to him, eyes strained with barely held back frustration. "What the hell Michael?"

With a sigh Michael shook his head, shifting on the bed before speaking, "I cannot give you information I do not possess Alex."

"So what now?"

"Now I would much rather you refrain from speaking...I would rather just sleep."

The pained tone in Michael's voice made Alex sigh before he moved to sit against the far wall, watching Michael shift a little before letting his head list to one side as exhaustion pulled at him.

"Ethan...guard the door for the hour and then switch?"

His friend looked eager to take the out, nodding and moving before he even spoke, "Yeah, sure."

Once the door was shut, Michael groaned softly, rubbing at his face in frustration, "Damn."

"What?"

"Senate meeting started twenty minutes ago…"

Noma snorted as she stood, tugging at the blankets at the foot of the bed to unfold them, Michael ignored her fussing but did adjust the covers to lie at his waist once she stepped back, "Missed that one...don't worry about them hearing anything from Rogers, he's a bit of a rambler if he gets going, but keeping a tight lip is his best trait.  Nothing will get out."

Michael nodded before letting his eyes close finally, sighing as he relaxed back against the pillows.  It was a matter of minutes before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

Xxx

Dr. Eric Rogers glanced over his shoulder at the centrifuge, wishing it would work faster as he scanned through the Archangel's limited medical file on the computer in front of him.

Bizarre wouldn't even be the tip of the iceberg if he were to describe what just happened, only decades of experience kept him calm and collected as he ran routine tests on the blood samples.

Least to say when the phone rang he wasn't expecting it to be from House Thorn.

"How can I help you Consul?"

" _You can start by confirming to me that you are aware certain medical files are flagged in the database, should one in particular be accessed a notice is sent to the corresponding receivers_."

"I am aware of this yes, but why are you calling me Consul Thorn?"

" _Because I want to know why you accessed Archangel Michael's records_."


	3. Chapter 3

Xxx

Michael didn't wake up at all when the food was delivered, Rogers had even had the sense to include sandwiches for the three soldiers alongside the broth and toast sent for Michael.  The archangel had shifted to sleep on his side, looking more relaxed for the first time in the last twelve hours.  The food was kept outside the room incase the smell woke him up, Noma and Ethan taking turns eating out in the hallway with Alex on guard duty. 

Rogers hadn't approved any nurses to assist him, instead giving Noma permission to act as a stand in while he completed the tests, ensuring Michael's presence remained a secret.  The nurses who delivered the fresh IV bags and the food handed off things to Noma at the door, and those who saw the Corps soldiers in the hallway guarding the door merely ignored them.  Nothing new for someone to be assigned as a bodyguard to a V-4 or higher.

Dr. Rogers returned close to six o'clock, holding a thick folder of test results, he barely acknowledged the three soldiers, having Noma step outside the private room so he could speak with Michael alone.

The archangel was awake and sitting on the edge of the hospital bed when he entered, idly fussing with the IV tubes as he glanced up at the doctor.  Rogers pulled a chair over to sit in front of him, flipping through his folder to find a specific sheet of paper before looking up to Michael with a sigh.

"Where would you like me to start?"

Michael's slightly harsh intake of air portrayed his uneasiness, his face remained impassive but his eyes showed the doctor everything he needed to see.

"What exactly is it?"

Rogers nodded, flipping through the pages to pull out two ultrasound still shots, the pair almost identical.  He handed these to Michael as well as pulling out three more sheets of paper before setting the folder on the bed in front of him.

"The one on your left is from a colleague's pregnancy, ten weeks fetal development, in your right hand is your ultrasound image, I'm guessing your roughly about the same, I can't know for sure without an amniotic test...these are the hormone charts from the blood samples, again the first one is my colleague's, this one…" Rogers handed off the two sheets, one vastly different from the other, "Is your blood results from the mandatory exams the Corps had done two years ago, and this last one," Another sheet, this one matching the first, "Is your results from today."

He let the archangel look over the results, watching as Michael's brow furrowed for a few moments before he glanced up for further explanations. "Your hormone levels are almost identical to that of a pregnant female's, there are slight variances, but not enough to warrant any change in my diagnosis.  All the tests I ran with the blood samples are pointing to the same thing."

Michael swallowed audibly, "Pregnant…"

"Mhm...Noma told me about the armor and how you had to compress your abdomen to get it to fit, I believe in doing so you not only caused yourself pain but have begun to give  yourself some serious complications, such as the increased nausea and cramping you experienced earlier.  Stress can easily become your enemy, well could…"

"What do you mean?"

Rogers couldn't place the look in Michael's eyes, but he met the gaze evenly, folding his hands in his lap calmly before speaking, "I mean, there is much of this that is unknown.  I cannot give you my full medical opinion on this without further examination, this might not even be safe, the fact that you are pregnant is the biggest challenge here obviously, not counting how this is even happening…"

"I don't know...I did not suspect this at all when I had begun to feel ill...I…"

Michael's heavy sigh as he trailed off was enough for Rogers to reach out a rest a hand on the archangel's knee for a moment.

"Before I continue with any further tests, I ask you to look over the information in the folder, your test results and images in comparison to several other women, as well as a few from your past exam to show the changes.  I also ask something I do not usually ask new moth-"

Rogers cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck to cover up his mistake, "I don't usually ask this of those in your situation, but it may be found that the window for termination is only a slim one.  From just the ultrasound alone and the blood tests, the fetus has implanted in you to the extent that the window for ending this is only a few more days.  Past that the risks increase exponentially and I cannot guarantee your safety."

Michael nodded, shifting enough to pick up the folder and begin to leaf through the papers silently.  Rogers was about to explain one particular chart when the sounds of shouting made it through the door, making both of them look up.

Rogers was on his feet and slipping through the door in an instant, Michael shifting to lean back against the lifted end of the bed, legs crossed as he started reading through the pages.

Xxx

"Lannon!"

Alex had thought he'd seen something scary when Michael was angry.  He'd never seen Rebecca Thorn furious…

Her heels clicked on the floor aggressively as she stalked towards them, hands balled into fists and mirroring David Whele's as the other Consul and General Riesen followed her.  Ethan and Alex shifted their stances, appearing solid and unmoving as Noma ducked back into Michael's room when Dr. Rogers exited.

Ethan shifted, clicking on his secondary radio and speaking in a low voice before the senate members got close enough to hear.

"Sgt. Mack requesting Corps back up, 3rd floor hospital, code _penna_."

He'd barely finished speaking and straightened back up when Consul Thorn got closer.

"Where is the archangel?!"

Becca was fuming as she came to a stop in front of them, not paying any attention to Dr. Rogers as she glared at Ethan and Alex.

"Unavailable at the moment Consul, we ask that you respect his privacy-" said Alex.

She interrupted him, "Excuse me?  How dare you-"

Rogers took a step forward, forcing Becca to take a step back and in turn put more distance between her and Michael, "Consul, I ask you to respect the well being of others in the hospital, at least lower your voice, there is no need for shouting."

"No need?  There is no need for you to keep things from the senate, if Archangel Michael has been admitted to the hospital then we have the right to be informed."

Rogers snorted, "Actually you don't, doctor-patient confidentiality...as a scientist yourself you know this Consul.  You cannot barge into this hospital and demand answers you are not allotted to."

Becca's jaw tightened, but before she could speak Consul Whele stepped forward, "Are you telling me that you accessed the archangel's medical file without permission, and have two archangel corps guarding one your patients and you won't even give us their name?"

"That is exactly what I am saying David, and actually there are three soldiers here currently with two more arriving now." said Dr. Rogers.

Alex nodded to the approaching Corps men, Ethan shifted so one of them could stand next to him, the second new comer taking position behind the V-6's.

Becca went off on a rant, shouting loud enough a couple nurses ducked around corners to ensure everything was alright, eyes wary once seeing the argument in the middle of the hallway.

Ethan glanced to Alex, nodding slightly to their two comrades and speaking softly, "Sergeants Blake and Connors, they were picked to be part of that special unit Noma mentioned; before they disbanded us, we established codes with one of the captains in case of emergencies within our duties.  _Penna_ is Latin for flight, meaning there's an issue between the archangel and the senate.  It's how the others know to send specific people for backup without drawing attention."

Alex nodded in understanding, glancing to the still arguing doctor and senate members, the arguing had progressed to a borderline screaming match.  He tuned out the noise, but Alex did spin around when a strangled yell came from the other side of the door.

"Rogers get in here!"

Noma's shout was enough to kick the situation down the drain, that and it wasn't hard to recognize Michael when he was yelling.  Rogers rushed through the door, slamming it in Becca's face when she tried to follow before Alex could pull her away.

"Let go of me!"

"Ma'am, hospital orders-"

David Whele glared at the soldier, trying to slip past himself and being stopped by Sgt. Blake, "I order you to stand down soldier!"

Alex bit back a frustrated sigh, V-6's...always thinking they were better than everyone else…

Xxx

Michael was writhing on the bed slightly, face contorted in pain as his arms remained wrapped around his abdomen.  Noma was trying to keep him still as Rogers entered and saw the blankets kicked to the end of the bed and papers dropped to the floor.

"What's going on?"

"Heart rate increased the longer you were shouting outside, blood pressure jumped a minute ago and cramps started instantly, stress induced."

Rogers nodded, taking a vial from his coat pocket and drawing a syringe full, injecting it into the IV line.  Michael groaned in pain, shifting weakly on the bed before the muscle relaxer kicked in, relieving the cramps enough so he could lay flat.  Noma took a step back once he relaxed a little, panting lightly for air.  Neither she nor Rogers missed how the archangel's hand remained on his stomach almost protectively, but neither dared make their awareness known.

Michael winced as he shifted to lay better, Rogers helping him to situate a pillow at his back before he laid down, grimacing at the heavy fatigue dragging at him.

"I will edit my previous statement, stress is going to be your enemy period."

Michael nodded in agreement, hand rubbing his stomach unconsciously, "The senate is not pleased."

"No...the members here currently are furious enough, would not surprise me if the rest is in the same state of mind.  I cannot divulge any information without your permission, but guards within my hospital and no answers will only aggravate them further."

The archangel sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes before glancing to Noma.

Xxx

Alex's hand flew to his ear piece when it beeped, adjusting the volume to ensure he could hear.

"Lannon here."

" _Alex_."

"Michael-"

" _Give the comm. to Consul Thorn_."

"Yes sir...Consul Thorn."

Becca had spun to face him when he'd said the archangel's name, eyes flashing dangerously, but she did relax marginally when he passed her the ear piece after putting it on speaker.

"Michael?  What is going on?  Were you admitted?"

" _Yes_."

"What...why?  Are you ok?"

" _I am fine, Dr. Rogers is attending and shall convene with you tomorrow morning after further  testing, you will be informed then_."

"Michael...tell the soldiers to stand down, let me in."

" _No_."

"Michael-"

The comm piece clicked, and then beeped as it was turned off, effectively ending the conversation.  Alex took his ear piece away from Becca before she could break it or throw it, tucking it back in his ear as he straightened his guard stance.  Becca's jaw twitched but she backed down, glancing to Riesen as she turned away from the door.

Riesen watched her for a moment before nodding, following the female Consul down the hallway as she left.  David hesitated a moment longer, only leaving once Connors shifted, hefting his gun from its holster on his hip.  The silent threat was enough to convince him to leave.

Once the hallway was empty once more besides the nurses moving about their duties at the station and the other side of the floor, Alex let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, rubbing at his face in exhaustion.

Ethan smirked, stretching a little as he tucked his gun back in his holster.  "Go ahead Lannon, Blake and Connors will be on guard duty while I go catch some sleep, we'll rotate whose here until the archangel says otherwise."

Alex nodded, turning and ducking into the hospital room once Dr. Rogers opened the door to his knock. 

Michael was curled on his side, two IV bags now pumping fluids into his veins as he lay hunched beneath a thick blanket with one hand tucked under his head, the other on his stomach.  Judging by the dim lights and how Michael's face was tense, the archangel had a headache, and a bad one at that.

Rogers nodded to Alex before departing, handing Noma a pager to contact him with ease should they need it.  She accepted the device before following the doctor out to speak without disturbing Michael, giving Alex a small grin as she closed the door.

Alex glanced up at the IV bags, one was a simple saline and nutrients fluid bag, the other was Magnesium Sulfate, something the human had no idea about.

"…'s to stop the cramping…"

"What?"

Michael opened his eyes enough for Alex to see he was awake, the hand resting under his head gesturing vaguely to the IV pole, "The new one...supposed to stop the cramping."

"I'm guessing it's working then."

"Mhm." Michael shifted a little, making to tug the blanket up higher and twitching his lips in what should have been a grin when Alex did it for him.  He sighed at the warmth it provided, face relaxing a little, "Stops the cramps but gives me a headache instead…"

"How you feelin'  besides that?"

"Nauseous...tired...out of control…"

Alex dropped into the chair next to the bed, gaze flicking to the bed tray where the full folder sat as Michael's voice dropped even lower at the last part, "What do you mean by that?"

Michael's eyes opened again, the look he gave Alex was one of exhausted exasperation, "Since when do I openly tell you how I feel?"

"Good point."

The archangel snorted slightly, the hand on his stomach shifting a little under the blanket before going still, the look in his eyes as he stared blankly ahead of him honestly unnerved Alex, but he didn't speak.

"Rogers says it's due to hormones…"

Alex waited a moment before replying, careful with his words, "So it's truly a...a…"

"Pregnancy?  Apparently...more tests will be done in a few hours to determine things further…"

Michael's tone was enough for Alex to settle into the chair further, silently stating he wouldn't be leaving any time soon.  A slight relieved sigh slid from Michael's throat without him realizing it, exhaustion clouding his actions as much as everything else.

"What will the tests determine?  If Rogers already said what this is, why do more?"

Michael shrugged, "He mentioned something about determining how it is growing...my physiology is not that different from a human's...how this is happening is still a mystery...he wishes to determine its safety in relation to my health...as well as the viability…"

"Viability?  Like if you-"

"Went full term yes…he will also examine the possibility of this not progressing any further…"

Alex stiffened, having to process the words before he could reply, "Not progressing-"

"Your repeating my words is getting old Lannon-"

"You're saying he's going to see how to terminate the-"

"Yes...he asked me to decide…"

"On what?"

"If I wish to continue this...or not…"

"The risks involved in that procedure…"

Michael leaned up on an elbow, hand still on his stomach but now his body had tensed in response, "There are risks involved either way Alex...and it is my decision.  I will ask you to respect that."

Alex nodded, rubbing at his face while Michael rolled onto his back, staring at the far wall deep in thought.

"I will Michael...whatever you decide I'll back it, this is just a bit new to me."

"A bit?  How do you think I feel?"

Alex snorted, smiling when the archangel's lips twitched up in his version of a grin, "I can't even imagine...Michael, how did this even happen...what are you going to do?"

That struck a nerve, the archangel was silent for several long minutes, swallowing once before he turned his head to face Alex again.  The lone tear tracking down Michael's face was enough to answer Alex's question, haunted eyes meeting his as Michael failed to speak twice before managing to get the words out.

"I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> Brought this over from FF, hope you all like reading it as much I like writing it!!


End file.
